Monsterbots Henshin!
by Charles RocketBoy
Summary: Set during the HEADMASTERS comic series; why did the Monsterbots leave for Nebulos? And can they survive Scorponok and the Terracons?
1. "Destroy All Monsterbots": during HEADMA...

DESTROY ALL MONSTERBOTS  
  
  
  
"You're kidding me. You're THE Monsterbots?!"  
  
Grotesque sighed and turned to face Hot Rod. The young Autobot was staring at him in utmost shock. Grotesque didn't see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Yeah. What's your point? Stunned by my good looks?"  
  
"Pbbt… Yeah, sure." Hot Rod leaned against the wall and held up his hands. "I just wanna know what yer doing HERE. I mean, we're heading to Nebulos for peace. And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you guys the most enthusiastic Con smashers this side of the Wreckers?"  
  
"Yep, that's us. 'War is ugly, and we're the masters of both'. A crappy little motto, but it confuses the hell outta the Cons!"  
  
"So why come with us? Why not stay on Cybertron?"  
  
Grotesque looked out of the window, into the vast void of space and Cybertron disappearing over the horizon. He sighed. Did he really want to go over the reasons NOW? He could just walk away- No. The kid should know why. He didn't want people to think the Monsterbots quit out of cowardice.  
  
"I'll tell ya," he said quietly. "First off, you know mostly about us, right? The Monsterbots: Doublecross, Grotesque and Repugnus. And you may know that we were great in the noble art of metal-munching. For instance, there was this one time…" He smiled at the memory; it had been such a clean victory. Repugnus had felt a bit put out. "Repugnus had found out that Straxus was planning to break through Scorponok's defences and grab some of his territory. So he sent three of his troops in on a covert operation to knock out the power on Scorponok's defences, so his army could attack easily.  
  
"We decided to intervene…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There they are," said Repugnus. "There's the slagsuckers."  
  
We could see 'em. Crosscut, Ferak and Macabre; three Decepticon terrorists with serious mental problems. Ferak was a hyped-up bully, Macabre was a sadist and Crosscut kept volunteering for things that would get him slagged for some reason. Maybe he'd realised he looked like a gimp.  
  
They were in robot mode. Crosscut looking all blocky and dumb, Macabre with spikes and horns sticking out of odd places and Ferak being a conehead. They were checking around, making sure no one had noticed 'em yet.  
  
"You know what to do," said Doublecross. "Well, I don't," he said again. "Oh shut up, I know you're just being pedantic. Your builder cleans Unicron's exhaust pipe! Oh, shut up."  
  
Did I mention Doublecross had two brains? He had two brains.  
  
"Let's get 'em," I said, cocking my rifle. "I'll take gimp-features. Doublecross, you get Ferak, and Repugnus should get Macabre. You're the only one who can match him in sadistic combat. And if you can't, your smell will take him down."  
  
"Shaddup and ATTACK!"  
  
The 'Cons looked up in surprise. They looked a bit freaked and I can't blame 'em; Doublecross was in creature mode, and they were downwind of Repugnus. I grinned at them and then opened fire on Ferak. To his credit, the conehead was able to get a shot on me before I landed on him.  
  
To my left, Doublecross was roasting Crosscut and Repugnus had converted to monster mode, and was battering ol' Macabre. Ferak could see he wasn't getting any help and transformed. I let him fly up and fire on me, then transformed myself and flew up. I flew around him, dodging his shots, before shooting forward and chomping off a wing. He landed HARD.  
  
I swooped down and grinned as the others finished their fights. Doublecross had Crosscut in one mouth and tore out the guy's right arm with his other, and then slapped him with it! Heh. Then Repugnus transformed and punched Macabre in the head. Down went Ugly- Macabre, I mean, NOT Repugnus, smart-pipe.  
  
Anyway, the 'Cons were wounded and in no condition to fight anymore. Which was bad for THEM, because when we attacked we fired off a flare, which Scorponok's troops saw.  
  
I have no idea what those guys under Scorpy's command do all day, but it seems they get really BORED. Otherwise they wouldn't have sent about twenty jets! Led by Apeface and Kranix, no less! The trashed guys took one look at the jets and ran off like scared little petro-rabbits! We slipped away into the shadows and watched the pursuit.  
  
The three got away but later that day, Scorponok ordered an attack on Straxus' border; he tore apart a mile of defences and marched 100 metres into the city, trashing it. That caused quite a few wee battles for the next Vorn or so, trashing more 'Cons than we alone could!  
  
Man, I musta been blessed by Primus when I came up with that plan! Either that or I had some really good high-grade Energon last night! Either way, we were celebrating for the whole night afterwards! I did my joke routine, Doublecross tried to sing and Repugnus…  
  
Let's NOT talk about what he did for his party piece.  
  
Basically, it was a big Autobot victory.  
  
  
  
Grotesque finished his recap. Hot Rod looked at him sceptically.  
  
"The point of that was…?"  
  
"The point is that we were some of the best. This was just one of our many, many victories!" Grotesque sighed. "But… I keep thinking, recently, of the LOOK in Ferak's eyes when I was falling on him, and I wonder what happened to the three Decepticons."  
  
"They're all dead, last I heard," said Hot Rod. "Macabre went out killing Impactor."  
  
The Monsterbot looked pained, and slammed his fist into the wall. "Of COURSE! I heard about that! EVERYONE HEARD ABOUT THAT! How could I have forgotten?" He sighed and said, "But then, Macabre didn't really get named. He was just a faceless target, someone to cry out 'gotta-ACK!' so the big boys could strut their stuff."  
  
Hot Rod looked shocked at this bitterness. "Um… Kay?"  
  
"It's just a sore point with me," he said. "Anyway, I was telling you the story, wasn't I? Well, we continued fighting over the years and clocked up an impressive kill rate. And then, a few days ago, there was this battle…"  
  
  
  
It was meant to be a diversion for another group; the Sparklebots. But we got too much INTO it. We just kept firing and firing…  
  
I could see, out of the corner of my optics, that Repugnus had a gun. This was odd; he usually LOATHED firearms. But in this case, he was pumping rounds like there was no tomorrow. I myself was yelling out some war cry, I don't remember what, and tearing apart wounded 'Cons with my TEETH.  
  
Eventually, we ran out of ammo and stopped. And I got a good look around.  
  
I felt sick. "Primus…"  
  
The whole area was littered with Decepticon remains. There must have been fifty or so. We had NO IDEA there'd been that many; if we'd known, we would have retreated! But… we didn't notice. We were too busy killing. And I realised we were in the open, that we could have been easily picked off and died, and I JUST DIDN'T CARE. I wanted to do the whole thing again, but with more Decepticons. More and more and more.  
  
The others… they felt the same. And we were worried.  
  
"What's happened to us?" I asked.  
  
"We've always been like this," said Repugnus.  
  
"No. No, we didn't. Don't you remember the past few months? Remember how bored we were?" I pressed on, every word being spat out. "We've been bored and dead, except when we're fighting. Then we REALLY come to life, don't we? Are our whole lives just fighting?"  
  
Doublecross frowned, and his left head replied, "I know what you mean. We used to actually feel alive and happy off the battlefield, but recently… Well, we're just war machines. Nothing but walking guns."  
  
"Oh, come ON," said Repugnus. "Aren't you the one who bragged about slapping Crosscut with his own arm, Doublecross? You're talking as if we were Decepticons…"  
  
He fell silent. And then we knew. We knew what we were becoming.  
  
  
  
Grotesque finished his story, fists clenched and his face down. He looked up and out the window, watching the stars for a few minutes, before saying softly, "we had to get out. Before we lost all that made us Autobot." He looked at the kid with dead eyes. "You see now?"  
  
Hot Rod nodded. "Yeah. Man, I never expected things like that-"  
  
"Well, you should," said Grotesque sharply. "We were in a war, and that's what happens to people in war. They sometimes go on living but as something that's not Transformer in anyway. Happened to thousands, kid. I envy Nebulos; it ended its war, millennia ago. It's the best place for us now. Maybe there, we can find peace and I can regain my humour. I hope."  
  
The ship sped on towards Nebulos.  
  
  
  
THE END 


	2. "Monsterbots Raid Again part 1": Between...

MONSTERBOTS RAID AGAIN  
  
By Charles "RocketBoy" Reilly  
  
  
  
"BURN THE NEBULONS!"  
  
The city of Blisstopia was a happy city, full of life and peace right up until the Decepticons decided it would be fun to blitz. Krunix, Cyclonus, Apeface, Weirdwolf, Quake and Scorponok had descended on the city at midday, catching it by surprise. Apeface and Cyclonus bombed the roads, trapping the Nebulons inside the city, while Krunix activated an electromagnetic pulse weapon that knocked out all communication devices in the city. Then the 'Cons were allowed to rampage through the city, causing as much damage as they wanted.  
  
Scorponok amused himself by blasting a few panic-stricken people, but he didn't have much time for games. He was going to attack the solar power station in the centre of Blisstopia and capture it for the Decepticons; they NEEDED the power desperately. They needed ANY edge on those damned Headmasters.  
  
He strode through the streets, grimacing as the Nebulons stained his feet. He nodded with approval as Weirdwolf went charging past, chasing cars full of people. And he finally reached his destination, an oasis of calm where the devastation had not reached and where people were sheltering. In the centre was the solar power centre.  
  
He grinned and walked briskly towards it-  
  
WHAM!  
  
"YOOOOOO-HOOOOO!"  
  
Scorponok cried out as the ground erupted beneath him, spewing out Repugnus in creature mode! The Monsterbot began battering the Decepticon, screaming out a list of swearwords. Scorponok swatted him away.  
  
"Out of my way, Repugnus!"  
  
"Eat slag!"  
  
He grinned. "Oh, OK. I'll eat THE SLAGGED REMAINS OF YOUR CORPSE!"  
  
Repugnus shrieked as laser fire tore into his chest and staggered back. Scorponok laughed in triumph and charged forwards, tackling the Monsterbot into a row of buildings.  
  
High above, Cyclonus was interrupted in his strafing raids by a low- flying Grotesque, and Quake was surprised from beneath by Doublecross. And entering the city from the West was Kup and Highbrow in vehicle mode.  
  
"You know the plan," said Highbrow. "I'll assist Grotesque in dealing with the flyers and you protect the people!"  
  
"Gotcha," said Kup. "D'ya think Repugnus can handle Scorpy alone?"  
  
"I hope so, Kup. I truly do."  
  
"YOU HAVE NO HOPE!"  
  
"SHADDUP! YER PROGRAMMER LICKS EXHAUST PIPES FOR UNICRON!"  
  
Scorponok hurled his rampaging foe into the power plant. The Monsterbot swore as bits of glass and rubble dug into him, and he transformed. He loathed using it, but this time he WOULD have to rely on his gun to win. Ah, well.  
  
"EAT LEAD!"  
  
Quake swivelled his turret around, trying to hit Doublecross. It wasn't working; one head was directing him and the other was roasting Quake with ease.  
  
"Oh, come ON!" said the left head. "Is this the best the Decepticons can do?"  
  
Quake growled. "No. THIS IS."  
  
He fired, cursed as Doublecross dodged and screamed as the blast caused a building to fall on him.  
  
"Oh, great. We're REALLY impressed."  
  
"What a dumbass."  
  
YEAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGH!  
  
"Trying to defeat ME?" sneered Cyclonus. "Grotesque, you couldn't even if you tried."  
  
"As long as I don't see you with your hull off, I'll die happy. GROTESQUE, TRANSFORM!"  
  
He opened fire, Cyclonus nimbly avoiding each shot and managing to fire off quite a few of his own. He laughed at the Monsterbot's efforts, never realising he was just setting Cyclonus up for a seeker-missile strike from Highbrow.  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
"Here, Nebby's…"  
  
Weirdwolf chased a group of Nebulons around the corner and found Kup's blaster waiting for him.  
  
BLAM!  
  
Repugnus collapsed, his hull dented and smoking, his gun bent into a perfect U shape. Scorponok kicked his side, daring him to get up and continue fighting. He then cried out as the wounded Apeface was thrown into him.  
  
"WHO DARES?!"  
  
"We do," said Kup, flanked by Highbrow. He had his gun aimed right at Scorponok's head. "Now get outta here before YOU need a Headmaster."  
  
There was a long silence. Krunix saw this happening and rushed over to attack, hoping to tip the situation into Scorponok's favour; Repugnus transformed and tackled the Decepticon, jamming his claws into his chest.  
  
Scorponok growled and transformed. "Decepticons! Retreat."  
  
The battered warriors flew off, smoking and dented. Krunix ran after them, only for Repugnus to grab him in a chokehold. He screamed and tried to through the brute off, and after a wild glance noticed Doublecross and Grotesque were now on each side of him, guns armed.  
  
BRATATATATTA!  
  
The shredded head of Krunix hit the ground. Repugnus idly kicked it along.  
  
"WE WON!" cheered Doublecross. "Do we rule?" he asked himself. "Indeed! Oh, thanks!"  
  
"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?"  
  
The Autobots looked over at Highbrow. He looked pained, and Gort's voice was coming from his mouth.  
  
"What d'ya mean?" asked Kup. "We won!"  
  
"Maybe. But look at the city. Look at the death, the destruction, which WE WEREN'T ABLE TO STOP. And look at the power plant we were meant…ha… to PROTECT."  
  
The plant was flattened, the solar panels fragments of glass. Repugnus scratched himself self-consciously.  
  
And then there were the Nebulons. They were pulling each other out of the rubble, and staring in shock at the ruins. A few saw the Autobots and pointed trembling, accusing fingers at them, their faces drawn with hatred.  
  
"Robotic BASTARDS!"  
  
"Why'd you come here?!"  
  
"You feel proud about all this, huh?!"  
  
Highbrow sighed as he regained vocal functions. "Gort has a point. This is a detestable business and all we're doing is help cause damage."  
  
"But it's either this or we let the Decepticons spread unchecked," argued Grotesque. "That'd be worse, and you know it."  
  
"I do, but the Nebulons don't. How can we explain it to them? Let's just go…"  
  
"Doublecross, forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't we come on this mission TO AVOID FIGHTING?"  
  
"You're right, Doublecross. But we can't exactly quit. We may not play by the rules all the time, but we don't abandon people to the enemy!"  
  
"I do," muttered Repugnus.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Yes, we do have to do this," said Grotesque. "Still, we DID try to get away from it all. To try and NOT become sparkles killers." He thought for a minute. "Maybe… Maybe we should do what Maximus and Co. did. Become Headmasters."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"…I dunno. It just could help, having a Nebulon thinking with us. Make us appreciate other things."  
  
"Nah, I'm not letting some fleshie share MY brain," said Repugnus. "We could just talk to 'em, get to know 'em, y'know."  
  
"That'd work," said Doublecross. "We could learn to see this planet in a new light! Appreciate art and nature and wossname! Focus on stuff OTHER than war! …I agree with him!"  
  
Grotesque smiled. That was it, they had a plan. A plan to avoid the fate that had claimed many of their old friends; the loss of spark, total immersion in war and war only. They could now focus on LIFE, finer things, and-  
  
Sinnertwin was blocking their path. Kup and Highbrow were ahead, they didn't know the Terracons were here…  
  
"Relax, I'm not here to fight. SINNERTWIN, TRANSFORM!"  
  
Doublecross backed up slightly and hissed at the dragon. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Simply put, we'd like to make a deal with you…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. "Monsterbots Raid Again part 2"

MONSTERBOTS RAID AGAIN  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Charles "RocketBoy" Reilly  
  
  
  
"Let me see if I have this correct," said Doublecross, his monstrous face right up against Sinnertwin's. "The Terracons are out to betray Scorponok. The Terracons, led by the EXTREMELY LOYAL Hun-grr. Right?"  
  
"Hun-grr doesn't know about this," said Sinnertwin. His voice trembled slightly; Doublecross' interrogation was getting to him. "Me, Cutthroat and Rippersnapper are doing this ourselves."  
  
"Hmm… I see…" The other head swung round without warning and growled into the Terracon's ear. "Now, if we believe YOU… and I don't think I do…Scorponok is planning to get rid of you guys. You take up too much fuel, and you've discovered, via our good friend Scourge, that he's going to send you on a suicide attack on the Autobot base. Sounds phoney to me; he needs yer gestalt power."  
  
"He has the knowledge and technology," said Rippersnapper, "to turn other 'Cons into gestalts. He has his eyes on the Horrorcons and Skullcruncher. Now, I don't want this, so I'm working with you to get rid of Scorponok before HE gets rid of us!"  
  
"And in doing so, I put Hun-grr into a VERY good takeover position, huh?" sneered Doublecross.  
  
"Well, yeah, though Cyclonus and Scourge would probably try to take over themselves. Or not. Those two are WEIRD. Anyway, I need you and your guys to bump off Scorponok. Our base IS well-guarded, but I happen to know of a blind spot in the defences. One a good Autobot strike team should be able to get through…"  
  
Doublecross stared deep into Sinnertwin's optics. He hissed. "You got yourself a deal."  
  
"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THEM?!"  
  
"Yes, Grotesque, I did and it's not the first deal we've made with traitorous Decepticons, now is it? Anyway, HE thinks we're gonna benefit HIM. BUT… it benefits us more!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think about it," he said, both heads grinning fit to burst. "We get a chance at killing Scorpy. And after that, we get Hun-grr in charge, and he's not as good a commander as Scorponok…" His grins widened. "This means our side wins more battles, defends the Nebulons more easily AND means we win the battle quicker. QED."  
  
"You'd think Sinnertwin would realise this," said Repugnus, scratching his chin.  
  
"Yeah, you would. But he hasn't."  
  
"How d'ya know?"  
  
"Engine feeling. Now, he says the best time to attack is in 2 days. So we need to plan, get armed and get across the country for the attack."  
  
"Should we get the other Autobots involved?"  
  
"What? NO!" Grotesque looked around worriedly. "If Fort Max found out we were dealing with Decepticons behind his back, he'd tear off our Autobrands, take our weapons and then… sorta give them back… Let's just say it won't be fun for someone with a slagging bazooka, OK?"  
  
"He'd be pissed," translated Repugnus. "I can live with that. We just stay quiet and do all the dirty work. Heh heh heh."  
  
"What IS it with you and the dirty work? You act like a slagging Battlecharger at times."  
  
"Well, it all started a few minutes after I'd come online…"  
  
Galen took off his Headmaster armour and sighed. Being a Headmaster was a gruelling task, and it didn't help that he had to deal with the Council and those anti-robot groups springing up all over the planet. It had already cost him Llyra… And then there was the matter of Lord Zarak. He'd disappeared a few months ago, and many were muttering about how Galen may have decided to use his new power to get rid of his political rivals…  
  
"Hey, Galen!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, hi Grotesque."  
  
The Monsterbot peered down at him and said, "we'd like to have an audience with Maxie's head, please."  
  
"Oh, sure. First door on your right."  
  
The Monsterbots walked off. Galen looked after them, bemused. They were a strange group. He never really could tell how they'd gotten together into a team; they were so different! A mystery wrapped in an enigma, that bunch. Still, as long as they were defending Nebulos effectively…  
  
"You want to WHAT?!" Fortress Maximus stared at the Monsterbots in shock. "I cannot allow you to go to the Decepticon base alone!"  
  
"But we have a lead," argued Doublecross. "Those missing Nebulons, Zarak and that lot; we think the Decepticons have 'em! We could rescue them!"  
  
"What you are suggesting… It's suicide. I'm sorry."  
  
"We've been in worse situations," said Grotesque. "We can defend ourselves. And YOU are the one so obsessed with protecting Nebulos that you TORE OFF YOUR OWN HEAD. 'I'll give you the most I have to give… MY SANITY!' I mean, Primus, if you were willing to do that…"  
  
"It was the only way to avoid all-out war between us and the Nebulons." He sighed. "Fine. If you are willing to do this, I can't exactly stop you. But turn back THE MOMENT the Nebulons are in danger!"  
  
The Monsterbots left.  
  
"I think that went rather well," said Grotesque. "We just make sure we don't squish anyone and we're home free! Now, where's the heavy artillery…"  
  
"Guns?" sneered Repugnus. "I need no weapon but my claws!"  
  
"Last time you tried that, Scorponok kicked your aft."  
  
"… get me a gun."  
  
The Monsterbots armed themselves and set off for the Thok plains. It took them twelve hours of constant travel to get near enough without being obvious. The problem was that the nearest refuge was right next to a Nebulon industrial city, oblivious of the robotic menace near them. Ironically, the people there were extremely vocal in Autobot prejudice. They couldn't risk going into the city in broad daylight; they had to sneak in under the cover of darkness and set up in the sewers (Repugnus felt right at home there).  
  
There, they hoped, they'd avoid detection.  
  
He knew they were there.  
  
His name was Muzzle. He was Nebulos' greatest detective… or he HAD been Nebulos' greatest detective. What the people of Nebulos' loathed to admit was that there WAS crime on this world, not much but enough to cause problems, and VERY well organised. Muzzle had made a huge dent in the criminal population and therefore angered Heater, a very big trafficker of illegal pleasure-pods. He'd framed Muzzle for a sex scandal and the detective had gone out of business. He was now stuck working in a library, a job he only got because of his friendship with Librarian Master Quig; Quig was really his only friend, save his old schoolmate Flintlock and his informant Tracer.  
  
Even though he was out of business, he still took an interest in the criminal activities. Tracer provided him with information; a nice kid, young Tracer, though still filled with guilt over a crime he'd committed. But Tracer noticed EVERYTHING, and so he'd noticed the giant claw marks near the sewer entrance.  
  
Muzzle measured them, and frowned. "Transformers. But why are they here?"  
  
"Maybe we should leave," said Tracer. "I mean, did you SEE what those robots did to Blisstopia? They're dangerous, Muzzle."  
  
"Ah! Don't be so quick to judge. The Autobots are trying to protect us, albeit clumsily. Now, are we dealing with Autobot here or Decepticon?"  
  
"No way to find out." Tracer saw the grin Muzzle was giving him and winced. "Aw, we're not going down there, are we?!"  
  
"Why, what a great idea, Tracer!" He grinned at the boy's discomfort. "Don't worry, I'm going myself. You wait here; I'd like to think there's some sort of back-up standing by."  
  
He clambered down into the innards of Thok City. It was pitch black down here. Muzzle had night-vision goggles on; torchlight would give them away. He was quiet, making as little noise as possible. He was ab expert at covert operations.  
  
And he STILL got found out by Repugnus.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Repugnus sniggered as the Nebulon cowered before him. "Couldn't resist. Now… What are you doing here?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. "Monsterbots Raid Again part 3"

MONSTERBOTS RAID AGAIN  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Charles "RocketBoy" Reilly  
  
  
  
"Now… What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," said Muzzle. "The presence of a giant robot in a sewer is a little… odd."  
  
"I like the décor," said Repugnus flippantly. "Now get lost. This is beyond ya, squishy."  
  
Grotesque came up behind Repugnus. "What's beyond who?" He saw Muzzle and waved a paw. "Oh. Hello."  
  
"How MANY of you guys are there?!"  
  
"Just three. We're the Monsterbots; a crack Autobot strike team, and amazingly handsome if I do say so myself!"  
  
Muzzle looked at the monstrous face of Grotesque and forbade comment. "Why, exactly, do we need a team of Autobots beneath the city?"  
  
"Why are we talking to this guy?" hissed Repugnus. "He'll give us away! Let's just leave him!"  
  
"Hey, c'mon Repugnus! We decided to interact with the Nebulons more, remember? Here's one right now!"  
  
"I thought we'd do that AFTER the battle!"  
  
"We've got time to kill."  
  
"Oh, alright…"  
  
Rippersnapper sidled up to Sinnertwin and whispered, "You do it?"  
  
"Yeah. The Monsterbots will attack in tomorrow."  
  
"Good. That'll show that uppity Scorponok. Well, for all of one cycle!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" hissed Sinnertwin. His eyes darted around, but nobody was watching them. "We can't afford to be found out. Scorponok doesn't know that we know his plan, and I want it kept that way. He'd fillet us!"  
  
"We could take him!"  
  
"Maybe, but you know that tomorrow he's testing that new Eco-Energon Converter he built! That thing'll boost his power and when that happens…" The dragon shuddered.  
  
"Here, you think the Monsterbots will be able to handle Scorponok?"  
  
"Yep. Granted, they'll be dead on their feet at the end, easy targets for ol' Hun-grr, which should DEFINITELY cement his claim as Decepticon leader. And then we'll no longer have to follow that green-painted twerp anymore, OR have a bunch of Autobot wannabes running around!"  
  
The two of them chuckled and walked off.  
  
Muzzle was fascinating. He shared with the Monsterbots his knowledge of Nebulon culture, its history and the great war before hand. The Last War was the cornerstone of Nebulon society…  
  
"Before it," said Muzzle, "we were split into about fifty different nations, all potentially hostile and well-armed. Nobody really remembers how the Last War started, but it tore apart the planet and killed half our population. After that, we swore NEVER AGAIN. Military technology was locked away and nations were disbanded in favour of a large, united Nebulos. And thanks to this unity, we've been at peace and harmony for millennia."  
  
"Until we showed up," said Grotesque quietly. "We're sorry. We only wished to share in the peace. We didn't mean to bring war back here."  
  
"I know," said Muzzle. "But thank you, anyway. I, er, hope your mission goes well."  
  
"Oh yeah, that," said Repugnus. "Ooo, boy, I have a plasma grenade with Scorponok's name on it…"  
  
"NO."  
  
They all turned to look at Doublecross. His right head was tense, its lip trembling. "We can't attack Scorponok," he said. "Don't you see? If we do, the battle will surely spill out into this city! People would die."  
  
"But if we don't do it," argued his other head, "MORE people will die."  
  
"How do you know? If we remain on defensive, it is possible we could contain the damage and the Decepticon advance, but if we force an attack there WILL be damage done to this city! Do we really want people dead coz of us?"  
  
The second head fell silent. "… He has me there."  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Repugnus shook his head in disgust and started pacing. "We have a chance of taking out Scorponok, for booting up cold! Y'know, that is kinda A GOOD THING-"  
  
"Not if we get people killed," said Grotesque. "You know Fortress Maximus wouldn't want that EVER."  
  
"You actually give a slag about them? Those guys insult all the battles we do FOR THEM, they call us evil and menaces-"  
  
"Do you want to be responsible for proving them right?"  
  
"…"  
  
Repugnus looked away. The other Monsterbots sighed.  
  
"That settles it," said Doublecross. "We're saying 'screw you' to the Terrorcons and leaving Thok City. No battle, no damage caused. QED."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Cutthroat was flying recon with Krunix (now rebuilt after his earlier decapitation; Cyclonus looked rather disappointed by this) and was the first to notice the Monsterbots weren't coming. He found some excuse to leave and radioed his fellow conspirators, telling them to meet him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT COMING!" exploded Sinnertwin. "They promised!"  
  
"Keep your voice down," said Rippersnapper. "Look, they could be late-"  
  
"Scorponok's nearly set up his Converter! I arranged it so they'd be on their way now! They ducked out on us… oh, we're SLAG."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Cutthroat. "Now we're just waiting to all be disposed by Scorponok. No Monsterbots now…"  
  
"Then we have only one option," said Sinnertwin. "We have to attack him ourselves."  
  
"You can't be serious-"  
  
"I AM. Look, we can do it- he won't be expecting us, and we can expect Blot to join in, and maybe Scourge, if we're lucky. Anyway, there's three of us to start with and remember hearing that back on Cybertron, Scorpy lost to the Predacons-"  
  
"So did we! We're not in their league, Sinnertwin!"  
  
"Well, do YOU want to wait around for Scorponok to send us on the suicide run and replace us with the damn Horrorcons? Because I'm not. If we're gonna end up dead anyway, I'd rather do it tearing that smug petro-rabbits optics out!"  
  
Scorponok carefully placed his new "toy" into the ground. It was a strange, cylindrical shape, with three prongs sticking out of the bottom. These would absorb energy from the nearby plant-life (the Nebulons had produced special plants that fed on the industrial plants pollution and used it in photosynthesis, providing environmental service) and direct it into whoever was plugged into the device. Mainly, HIM. This little toy would give him the equivalent of three days worth of Energon in just one dose, making him strong enough to handle ANY enemy. Even that accursed Fortress-  
  
POPAOPAMOW!  
  
The device exploded and firepower pinged off his body.  
  
"WHO DARES?!"  
  
Standing behind him were three of the Terrorcons, in robot mode and armed to the teeth.  
  
"We do," said Sinnertwin calmly. "Prepare to terminate."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. "Monsterbots Raid Again part 4"

MONSTERBOTS RAID AGAIN  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Charles "RocketBoy" Reilly  
  
  
  
It was a bright, balmy day in the Thok industrial zone. It was hard for any of the workers TO work, they all just wanted to sit back and enjoy the sun.  
  
They did NOT want a giant robot to land on them, but that's what they got.  
  
Scorponok got up, cursing softly. His steel was singed and slightly dented, and now he had Nebulon stains on his aft. And the Terrorcons were chasing after him, guns blazing. Enough was enough.  
  
He transformed and fired a blast from his stinger. It hit Rippersnapper, tearing through steel and circuitry and out the other end. He screamed and fell down onto his knees. Cutthroat retaliated with an overhead bombing raid, engulfing Scorponok in flames and destroying one of the factories.  
  
"Did I get him?"  
  
FZAPP!  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Scorponok climbed up, back in his robot mode. He was angry.  
  
"If that is the best you can do, traitors, you should have just killed yourself from the get-go! I'll tear our your diodes, Smelting Pool fodder!"  
  
The Terrorcons dodged his wild charge, letting him crash through a factory, and headed for the city; they needed cover. Scorponok screamed and chased after them, throwing a truck at Sinnertwin.  
  
"You are DEAD for this treachery! YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Doublecross slowly sneaked out of the sewer, checking around to make sure nobody was watching. He found Tracer watching; well, actually he was quietly wetting himself, but that was because he had been watching.  
  
"No need to worry!" said Muzzle cheerfully. He was riding on Doublecross' left head. "These guys are on our side!"  
  
The other Monsterbots squeezed out and into the street. A few Nebulons saw them, turned 180 degrees and walked away VERY quickly.  
  
"Let's head back," said Grotesque. "Mission aborted and all that WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"  
  
In the distance, smoke and flame were blooming, flowers of a battlefield. Cutthroat could be seen hovering above, dropping bombs occasionally and being rewarded with laser fire. Occasionally a building would collapse, and a Nebulon would scream abruptly before being finally, eternally, cut off. Grotesque stared and groaned.  
  
"Oh Primus… We should have realised that just because WE decided to avoid attacking Scorponok, it didn't mean the Terrorcons would have as well! Damn it…"  
  
There was no horror in their expressions. They'd seen worse on Cybertron. But there was anger, for they should have known. THEY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.  
  
"Can't you do something?" asked Muzzle, his throat drying. "I mean… God, they're going to wipe out the city!"  
  
"What CAN we do," said Doublecross, "without causing more destruction?"  
  
Repugnus growled. "Who gives a slag? I'm going out to do what I should have done instead of listening to you- tear Scorponok a new exhaust pipe! HAI!"  
  
He charged off, ignoring the cries of hesitation from his comrades. Grotesque cursed.  
  
"That's it, he's dead. Kiss the city goodbye, people…"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Doublecross grimly. "I have an idea. Fly me near to the Decepticon base and then go back up Scorponok."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
He grabbed hold of the dragon and took off, in a low flight so as not to be spotted. Muzzle and Tracer watched them go.  
  
"Muzzle? What do we do now-"  
  
"Get your car, Tracer. We have work to do."  
  
Scorponok slammed Cutthroat into a skyscraper and began tearing at his wings. There was no war cry now, no sound at all; just cold fury. There were people in that skyscraper, people with lives and hopes and dreams, but he cared nothing for them. Who did?  
  
"GUESS WHO?!"  
  
Scorponok was slammed into from his side and he went flying. Repugnus got into his fighting stance, and looked towards the groaning Cutthroat.  
  
"Ah, stop whining ya pansy. And support that building so the Nebulons can get out."  
  
"You think I'll waste my fuel saving-"  
  
"Or I'll do it and YOU can fight Scorponok."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Scorponok got to his feet and snarled. So the traitors were working with Autobots, eh? Damn them! Well, it mattered nothing. He didn't care if they had Optimus Prime himself with them; THEY WOULD DIE.  
  
Repugnus dodged a laser blast, which hit a nearby building. He groaned.  
  
This is slagged. I know now I have to keep the Nebulons safe… But that means I can't dodge attacks, because people will get hurt. So I have to LET those blasts get me! DAMN DAMN DAMN!  
  
He charged, slashing Scorponok across the chest and received a punch to his face. The metal bent inwards.  
  
"That hurt, slagsucker-"  
  
WHAM  
  
"SILENCE AUTOBOT!"  
  
Tracer and Muzzle drove towards the battle scene. The Terrorcons had retreated to reload and lick their wounds. But Repugnus and Scorponok were fighting, and the Monsterbot was being pounded. Cutthroat was watching whilst supporting a building.  
  
"Oh, this is really bad, Muzzle…"  
  
"I know. Get out and help the wounded."  
  
"What about y-"  
  
"Is this car insured?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Realisation hit him. "You're not going to-"  
  
"YES."  
  
He drove off and headed towards the battle.  
  
WHAM  
  
BAM  
  
KER-ACK  
  
Repugnus was falling. Scorponok was badly wounded, but the Monsterbot had to let EVERY attack hit him, and he couldn't fall for fear of hurting someone. He cursed Primus for making him care about fleshlings, and he hoped that Scorponok would stop hitting him soon, because he couldn't take much more without his head cracking open…  
  
Muzzle drove the car straight for Scorponok and then leapt out, skidding along the ground and tearing open his arm. The car hit Scorponok's foot and exploded.  
  
"ARGH! So, you blasted Nebulons attack me now, eh?" He transformed and aimed his stinger at Muzzle. "No matter."  
  
The detective got up and ran, trying to avoid the Decepticon's laser blasts. It didn't quite work; he avoided it, only to trip over some rubble. He'd been out to distract the brute, so Repugnus would have an opening, but the Monsterbot looked comatose (could robots go comatose?) and he was about to DIE…  
  
BRATAAATA  
  
Scorponok shrieked as gunfire struck his back. The Terrorcons had finished reloading.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mindwipe ran towards the battlefield, gun in hand. He had to help Scorponok-  
  
He was knocked down and fell, face first, into the dirt. Doublecross was holding him down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"A deal," said Doublecross. "You are going to go to that battlefield and hypnotise Scorponok. He won't remember the Terrorcons mutinied; he'll think it was just us Autobots. And he'll forget all about getting rid of the Terrorcons and turning the Horrorcons into a gestalt."  
  
"Gah… What concern of yours are the Terrorcons?!"  
  
"None. But the people in Thok City ARE my concerns, and a Decepticon civil war would hurt them. Therefore, I want to make sure one isn't provoked."  
  
"What's in this for me?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I just placed a timed bomb on you. Do as I say, and I won't detonate it."  
  
"… Fair enough."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sinnertwin fell, his leg blasted off. Cutthroat was already too wounded to continue fighting, and so Rippersnapper was the only one left.  
  
It mattered not. Scorponok was badly wounded, it would only take a few shots…  
  
Grotesque swooped down and landed next to the fallen Repugnus. "Man, you look worse than usual!"  
  
"Uh huh… Can you restrain Scorponok? I think he'll still be tough enough to keep the fight going, and therefore-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I doubt we can do much about it. Face it, Decepticon reinforcements will be showing up soon and then this city is just so much rubble. We're screwed."  
  
Repugnus nodded. "Yeah. Man, I'd be dead now if that Nebulon hadn't attacked Scorponok. Hard man."  
  
"Muzzle did that? Primus… Still, right now I- HUH?!"  
  
Mindwipe was swooping down. "SCORPONOK!"  
  
The Decepticon leader looked at him and was struck by his power. He froze, shook his head fuzzily and looked around. "Ah… Blasted Monsterbots…" He looked over at the Terrorcons and snarled "call yourselves warriors?! You were meant to protect me and instead the Monsterbots frag you! Fools…" And with that, he finally gave up and collapsed.  
  
Rippersnapper watched all this and looked to Mindwipe for help. Mindwipe said: "He now thinks the Monsterbots did this to him. Yer off the hook."  
  
Doublecross walked over and helped lift up Repugnus. "Let's leave," he said.  
  
"Need to thank Muzzle…"  
  
"We'll send him a letter when we get back to base; we can't stay here without starting another battle."  
  
"Right…"  
  
The Decepticons let the battered heroes leave. They walked a few miles from the city and then sent out the signal for an Autobot recovery party.  
  
"Soooo… Was that a victory?" asked Doublecross.  
  
"Can't be," said Repugnus. "My head hurts too much…"  
  
"Dunno," said Grotesque. "We failed in our original mission, and the city is damaged. We had to work with Decepticons. On the other hand, we learned how to relate with the Nebulons, got Scorponok totalled and prevented the city from being totally destroyed. We also no longer need to worry about the Terrorcons starting a civil war in 'Con ranks and causing damage. So, I guess we won."  
  
"I don't know." Doublecross sighed. "I think we drew. I'd hate to think this WAS a victory. I feel like slag."  
  
"At least we're alive. And so is Muzzle and his friend. That's a good thing."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Muzzle looked at the wrecked Thok City, and made a decision. There was a war on Nebulos now, and probably on other worlds as well. And though he hated it, he had to get involved. He had to try and stop the Decepticons from doing this again. ANYWHERE. He didn't know how he would, but he had to.  
  
The Monsterbots had learnt from him. And because of them, he knew of the fight and he couldn't ignore it. He had to get involved. To protect his homeworld.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In the Decepticons base, Mindwipe lies back and yawns. He'd LOVE to rat on the Terrorcons and Monsterbots, but he'd get slagged for using his powers on Scorponok. Ah well, at least he was safe from being blown up.  
  
The detonator on his back bleeped slightly and went off.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
And a few miles away, Doublecross' heads giggle in unison.  
  
"VICTORY!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
